


Phichit Chulanont Is a Helpful Friend

by TurquoiseDragon



Series: Yuuri writing about Victor [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: And Victor reads it, Fluff, Katsuki Yuuri Writes Fanfiction, Katsuki Yuuri's Victor Nikiforov Posters, M/M, Phichit Chulanont is a helpful friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurquoiseDragon/pseuds/TurquoiseDragon
Summary: Sequel to Don't Do Homework When You're Tired, in which Victor reads what Yuuri wrote about him.





	Phichit Chulanont Is a Helpful Friend

Victor chuckled softly to himself, rereading the short paragraph over again and making a mental note to send Phichit a gift of some sort. Though he wasn’t sure what gift could possibly match up to what Phichit had sent him. 

 

What was sent showed up that morning in his email’s inbox, several photos and website links accompanied by a short message; ‘You’re welcome. ;) -Phichit.’ Curiosity got the better of him, naturally, and Victor just had to click. 

 

The first few photos were immediately saved to his camera roll. They were all photos of Yuuri, presumably taken while he was still in college. Victor couldn’t help but gasp happily when he noticed that most of the pictures that had been taken in Yuuri’s dorm featured a wall covered in posters of him. He had known Yuuri was a fan, and he had found a few posters of himself stashed in a box when Yuuri was moving in with him, but it somehow felt different to actually see them on Yuuri’s wall. He made another mental note to order some posters of Yuuri as well. (It was only fair!) 

 

The other photos were of Yuuri doing other things, and all of the photos were incredibly cute. 

 

Next, he started to look at the links. The first was to a story on a fanfiction website? It was a Victor/Reader story apparently, though the ‘reader’ part really seemed to be more of a self-insert of its author.  He had seen many of those, but what made this one special? 

 

He looked a little closer at the author’s username, finding it to be ‘y-katsudon.’ Oh! So Yuuri had written it. He checked the date as well, realizing it had to have been written several years before Yuuri had gone to college, something that somehow made it even sweeter. He decided to read it, and the rest of Yuuri’s stories later, and went to the next link. 

 

This one was to an English class discussion board, and Victor started scrolling through to look for Yuuri’s post, which he knew must have been there. 

 

He couldn’t keep himself from smiling while reading it. The article Yuuri had written a response to was actually an article he remembered from when it had first been written. It was one of the few times his skating had been  _ so _ negatively viewed, by journalists, at least. And unfortunately, negative comments are often what people remember, Victor being no exception to this. He didn’t read many negative articles, or articles about himself at all really anymore, but he used to. And this one had stuck itself in his memory over years since he had read it, surfacing every-so-often. 

 

It was nice actually, to read a counter to the article. And not only that, to read a counter written by Yuuri. Who  _ also _ happened to talk about how pretty Victor was. Yuuri was just too sweet. 

 

When Victor heard the click of the door unlocking not long after he had finished reading, he quickly got up from where he was sitting to go greet Yuuri, taking his bag from him to go hang up before going back for a kiss. 

 

“Phichit sent me something amazing today,” Victor said later, once they had sat down on the couch together to cuddle and watch a movie. 

 

“Oh? What was it?” Yuuri asked, looking down at Victor, who was currently leaning his head against Yuuri’s shoulder. 

 

“Do you happen to remember a class discussion board from when you were in college?” He asked, a wide smile on his face. 

 

“I guess?” Yuuri said, clearly confused. 

 

“And do you remember when you wrote about me?”

 

Realization dawned on Yuuri’s face. 

 

“How did you know about that? Did Phichit send you that?” 

 

Victor laughed. 

 

“He did. And I loved it.”

 

Yuuri smiled too, though he was clearly still a bit embarrassed. 

 

“That’s good at least,” he replied. 

 

“He sent me some of your earlier writing too, the fanfiction. I personally liked that one about the dog park. The meet cute.” 

 

Yuuri blushed (adorably, Victor noted), immediately realizing what Victor had meant. 

 

“He sent you that too?!?”  

 

Victor leaned up, pressing a kiss to Yuuri’s cheek, knowing Yuuri already knew the answer. 

 

“I guess that story was kind of cute,” Yuuri admitted, burying his face in Victor’s hair. 

 

Victor continued smiling, hugging Yuuri just a little tighter. 

 

“Almost as cute as you, zolotse.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed it! Be sure to leave a review to let me know what you thought/give me some feedback!


End file.
